Bell Centre
The Bell Centre (French: Centre Bell), formerly known as the Molson Centre (French: Centre Molson), is a sports and entertainment complex in Montreal, Quebec. November 27, 2009 Opening act: Semi Precious Weapons This was the opening night of The Monster Ball Tour, four days after the release of The Fame Monster. *Perez Hilton and Joe Germanotta attended the show. *This was the only show where the Apocalyptic Film was shown until the revamped version in 2010. *Lady Gaga commented on the "wet floor" situation: "I feel like a drunk model on a slippery runway." *Lady Gaga became emotional during "Speechless", and had to stop a couple times. After the first minute, Gaga spoke. "This one is for you dad. Sing along with me, okay?" Before the band began on the track, she said, "If somebody asks me someday: Who sings the best? I'll say that is you guys." Additional Notes: *All the interludes were replayed because the audios were late. *Gaga sang short acapella verses before almost every song due to technical difficulties. *"Dance in the Dark" had a faster tempo compared to the other shows. *There was no light on Gaga's costume during "Dance in the Dark". *"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" was sung after "Just Dance" instead of being sung after "Money Honey" (This eventually continued during the revamped version of the Monster Ball). *"Tears In the Rain" (by Zombie), the music used on Puke Film, was extended by a minute and a half after the video, and Gaga entered the staged with song before singing "LoveGame". *The ending of "LoveGame" was different from the other dates. This ending contained the album version, while the other performances contained elements of Chew Fu Guettohouse Fix. *"Boys Boys Boys" was sung after "LoveGame" instead of being sung before "Paper Gangsta" (This eventually continued during the revamped version of the Monster Ball). *The audio of Raven Film was the same as Apocalyptic Film means without samples of "Money Honey" and "Monster". *During the Egypt act, the piano was still on stage and Gaga used it during "The Fame" and "Money Honey". *Twice during "The Fame", Gaga sang her lines early. *During "Paper Gangsta", the sound of the mic was oscillating, and the beginning couldn't be heard. *This show was the only show where "Paper Gangsta" wasn't performed with an auto-tuned microphone. *Before "Poker Face", three dancers were cleaning the set because the stage was slippery. *During "Poker Face", Gaga accidentally dropped her gun hat. *Gaga had a different introduction and ending for "Poker Face". A short instrumental remix of the song with the album version ending. On the later dates, it changed for the album hook, with elements of the 'Space Cowboy Remix' as the ending. *Before Antler Film, the audio of Apocalyptic Film was played again. *Before "Paparazzi", Gaga solo some lines of the chorus of the song. *During "Paparazzi", Gaga performed the song alone on the stage. And after the song, after Gaga had pretended to die, no dancer came and "saved" her. *During "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" and "Bad Romance", Gaga wore an oval wig which wasn't used in other shows. *There was a stage difficulty, causing the stage to be slippery. As a result, Gaga slipped while performing "Teeth" and "Poker Face", and nearly fell during a couple other songs. After the first few instances, someone cleaned the stage. *It was the only time Gaga sang exclusively with a handheld microphone. For all other shows, she used a headset microphone, except for the Egypt act and for the piano set during the revamped version of the tour. ;Set list June 28, 2010 This concert was a part of the summer, North American leg of the revamped Monster Ball Tour. Trivia: *Lady Gaga cried after "Just Dance" because of the 17,500 (sold out) people from the concert. *She later stated at the show that her new album was finished and was sad to have to wait a year until the release. *Gaga debuted "You and I" at this concert and later added it to the usual setlist. *After "Brown Eyes", fans from the front row screamed "Yoü and I" to which Gaga replied: "You can't do that to me anymore because you know that I can't say no to you because I love you so much. So don't abuse it. (Looking at the band) Do you remember it? Everyone know what they are doing over there? If you don't know what you are doing, don't play. You better sing with me. I'm so angry with you." *She also explained that "You and I" was a brand new song, which to her surprise, was recorded by people during The White Tie and Tiara Ball. She thought that the people in attendance at the White Tie and Tiara Ball did not have cellphone because they were "rich". ;Set list April 25, 2011 This concert was a part of the summer, North American leg of the revamped Monster Ball Tour. ;Set list February 11, 2013 Opening Acts: Lady Starlight and Madeon This concert was part of the North American leg of The Born This Way Ball Tour. Trivia: *This was the last show of the tour due to Lady Gaga injuring her hip. It was announced by Live Nation on February 13, 2013 that the other shows were cancelled. *Months after the show, Gaga mentioned in an interview that her hip started hurting during "Government Hooker" (because most of the choreography involves her hips). *During "ScheiBe", Gaga collapsed and screamed onstage and finishes the song while sitting down because of her hip. However, she would later run during "Marry The Night". ;Set list July 2, 2014 Part of artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball. ;Act I #''VIDEO INTRO'' #''Band ARTPOP Intro'' #"ARTPOP" #"G.U.Y." #"Donatella" ;Act II #''Venus Intro'' #"Venus" #"MANiCURE" ;Act III #"Just Dance" #"Poker Face" #"Telephone" ;Act IV #''"Partynauseous"'' #"Paparazzi" #"Do What U Want" #"Dope" #"Born This Way" (Acoustic) ;Act V #''"Jewels N' Drugs" (Intro)'' #"The Edge of Glory" (acapella chorus for fan) #"Judas" #"Aura" #"Sexxx Dreams" #"Alejandro" ;Act VI #''"Ratchet" (Intro)'' #"Bad Romance" #"Applause" #"Swine" ;Act VII #"Gypsy" (acoustic + album) #''After show: DJWS remix of "Applause".'' November 3, 2017 Part of the Joanne World Tour. * The show was originally planned to take place on September 4, 2017, but was rescheduled due to respiratory infection and laryngitis. * New outfits were worn by Gaga in this show. :Set list: Links *Wikipedia *Official website *Arena map Category:Arenas Category:Canada Category:The Monster Ball Tour Category:2009 concerts Category:2009 live performances Category:2010 concerts Category:2010 live performances Category:2011 concerts Category:2011 live performances Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour Category:2013 concerts Category:2013 live performances Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball Category:2014 concerts Category:2014 live performances Category:Joanne World Tour Category:2017 concerts Category:2017 live performances